Circuit designs are often created with the help of Computer Aided Design (CAD) software. However, circuit components are time consuming and difficult to incorporate into the circuit designs because their footprints (i.e., electronic connection patterns) are not easily discernible or readily available. Circuit designers must therefore measure or research the circuit components and draw footprints and lead paths from scratch. Furthermore, circuit designs often change during development, which requires circuit designers to measure or research the replacement circuit components and draw new footprints and lead paths.